


Cardassian face

by cool_ha_ha



Series: Dukat and Meru [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Cultural Differences, F/M, Occupation of Bajor, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Living with Cardassians means you pick up a few bad habits.
Relationships: Dukat/Kira Meru
Series: Dukat and Meru [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661953





	Cardassian face

M’s confidence has skyrocketed over the coming months. She has found her place amoung her new life. D has allowed her dress as freely as she wishes and has obviously picked the finest Bajoran outfits she could think of. She may as well take all she can get. When in Rome as the terrans say. She walks with confidence as her 2 guards and T follow closely. She finds her spot at Q’s bar and makes her order. She speaks to no one and the guards turn away from her as to watch for possible threats. Anything happens to her, its their lives. 

A Bajoan worker, covered in filth, approaches her table. The guards watch him carefully. She lets him sit down.  
L: So .. you're the guls new pet  
M: And here am thinking only Cardassians used such terms  
L: I’m trying to warn you  
M: You don't have to warn me of anything.  
L: Then i'll invite you  
M: Let me guess, you want me to drop off a device in his office or slip something in his drink?  
L goes silent.  
M: You’re not the first, nor the last.  
L: Do you know what that man is capable of? What he has done?  
M: I do. and I have also seen the other side. The side that shows compassion. Do you recall the latest rations?  
L: Of course, they had chocolate in them  
M: you're welcome.  
M stands and her guards stand to attention  
M: If the rate of productivity remains high, there will be more rewards. If you kill him, you will be worked to death by a new gul with no mercy or experience.  
She walks with her guards all the way to his office. The minute he makes eye contact with her they grin like children rushing in to embrace.  
D: Missed you  
M: You too. Oh I just had another offer to take you out  
D: Who?  
M: Oh don’t worry, I don’t think his plans went very far. He's no threat  
D: That's not a risk I like to take  
D nods at a guard  
M: Oh please don't. I just told him what a generous man you were. It would be a shame to punish someone who might come round and see your brighter side  
D: My dear you present a strong argument.  
D shakes his head at the guard to call off his order.  
D: Was that all you wanted to tell me  
M: I was in the neighborhood, thought id drop by.  
They kiss  
D: Shall I see you at home?  
M: Where else?

M had 2 faces. As unusual as it was for Bajorans not fall from their honest and caring nature, Cardassians had no issue bending the truth and skipping relevant information with people who they did not value as needing it. M had learned to use that honest and adorable attitude in front of D and her “Cardassian face” in front of everyone else. T could talk to her in both but respected her harsh behaviours more.

D and M sit for dinner and he passes her the latest reports as she requests. He does not lie about this to her. She talks to the workers and his plots would unravel too quickly. He needs her trust. She likes to see a low death toll and high productivity, thus needs to see what could do with more support to run smoothly. She knows Bajorans don't respond to violence like Cardassians do. Cardassians have a strong sense of hierarchy, Bajorans like equality.  
D: Did the chocolate change anything?  
M: There was actually a drop in “chatting” according to this report  
D: Apparently surprises keep them quiet  
M: I’m sure they will learn with high productivity comes more surprises.   
D: Did you have more ideas?  
M: I might  
She sheepishly grins at him.   
M: D?  
D looks up at her  
M: I was wondering if tonight, we could change things up a bit?  
D: How so?  
M: I’ve noticed your very gentle with me.  
D: You're very soft  
M: By your standards. I wouldn't mind being held down a bit and or surprised myself  
D: M, you know how i feel about … surprising you.  
M: I’m asking you though  
D: You can't ask for a surprise, it ruins it  
M: Fine, be rough with me  
D pauses considering what he says next. He doesn't speak. He stands up. Slowly walks over, picks her up as if she were nothing and carries her away. She is literally thrown onto the bed.  
D: My point is you will get hurt  
M sits up on the bed and looks at him across the room. He leans against the door  
M: I'm sure you can control yourself. You're not a klingon. You don't have to hurt me  
D: Is that the cardassian speaking or the Bajoran  
Oh by the prophets, he’s noticed. M lowers her head  
M: The Cardassian.  
D: Shall I start the argument?  
M: I dare you.  
The tone suddenly becomes more threatening.  
D: You and your people are the most adorable little creatures I’ve ever had to watch over  
M gets to her feet  
M: I can’t exactly imagine you working with tribbles. Your comparison is as weak as your work force  
D: Too bad they aren't a better workforce  
D and M are nearly chest to chest at this point  
M: Too bad they can't trust their superiors  
D: Trust is so overrated  
M: To a cardi  
D: Say that again  
M: CARDI  
M is spun around by the wrist and bent over the bed  
M: If this is how you treat those who you disagree with, I should hope they're all women  
D is turning a dark grey on his ridges. He separated her legs. She makes a satisfied noise of relief  
D: Does this excite you my dear?  
M nearly melts.  
M: Are you going to stand there or do I have to pay for my language?  
D is taken back a touch by her forceful attitude but restrains himself knowing exactly what she wants from him. Hes has already everted after all. He uses one hand to push off the top half of uniform. She cant see him but she knows that noise. Although one hand had her pinned, she cant move out of the grip.  
Something smooth drags along her underside. A hand pulls away her undergarments and continues to slide against her. She grits her teeth waiting for him to insert. He drags it upward separating her lips. Soon as he’s in place he pushes all the way in. she moans. He leans right over her  
D: Too much?  
M: Did I say you can stop?  
D likes this dominant attitude she holds while she's pinned down and taken from behind.  
She growls. He drags back and thrusts forwards. She would have lost balance if not for his arm holding her arm in place. From this angle she can feel his ridges better when he pushes forward. She can hear him breathing heavier but not moving any faster. Just as she starts to get comfortable, he begins to speed up, a welcome change of pace, but has started pulling her into himself with some force. She moans. He gets faster. She grips the bed sheets with her free hand. He suddenly stops.  
M: Done?  
That familiar feeling of him pulling out without moving his body. His breathing is deep and slow. She is weak at the knees. His hand releases his vice like grip. Her wrist is sore and her arm is adjusting to being bent in the correct direction as she sits up and shudders. He’s still stood there. Vest, shoes and trousers with his zip down.  
M: D?  
He falls to his knees. She panics and checks him over.  
D: I’m fine, just .. tired  
M: Are you sure, you look .. pale  
Still breathing heavily he cocks her eyebrows. She narrows her eyes.  
D: Good for you?  
M: Very. But you don't look so good.  
D: I’m telling you, I’ll be fine.  
He drags himself up and they lie on the edge of the bed together  
M: Did I go too far?  
D: You!? No. I was about to ask you the same thing  
M: Ill be honest, the ridges on your … you know what were bit rough, but everything else was nice.  
D: If you're hurt-  
M: No .. no no.  
D: Next time, we’ll do things the Bajoran way  
M: You already do things the Bajoran way  
D: Mostly.


End file.
